Nojiko's Desire
by SpyralHax
Summary: A certain lavender haired beauty has feelings for our favorite pirate captain. She has a fond memory shared with the boy, and a devious thought. Luffy x Nojiko, please R


**Nojiko's Desire:**

**Pairing: Luffy x Nojiko**

**Rating: K+ (a kissing scene, but that's it)**

**This one just sort of came to me as I was drifting off to sleep last night. Kept appearing in my head this morning, so I had to write it. Not very good (in my opinion) but just had to get it out of my head XD Hope that you will enjoy it, and please do Read and Review. **

**Note: I was actually surprised by how appealing this couple seemed to me as I was writing this. Not one I would be able to write a long story about, but they do look cute if I imagine them together. What do you all think? Still, Luffy x Nami is the best.**

As the Sun began to set into the horizon, a certain lavender haired girl was finishing up her maintenance of the mandarin trees for the day. Taking her forearm, she wiped the sweat from her brow, sighing at a good day's work. Watching as the warm ball of light slowly sank into the Earth in the distance, she smiled, knowing that somewhere out there, her adoptive sister was under the same large orb.

"I guess it is as good a time as any for a shower" she said, content with the work for a day and heading for her small home. After everything that had happened, Nojiko had decided to take over tending Bellemere's mandarin orange trees. It was hard work, just like any sort of farming, but it was pleasant hard work. Especially now that the island was getting back to its normal state. Arlong was gone, and peace had swept over the tiny island, venders of all kinds showing their wares on the streets once again.

Her oranges were a favorite around the town, partly from the strong emotions everyone held for the girl and her family, and partly because of their quality. Growing up, she had gotten as many tips as she could from Bellemere about growing mandarin oranges, and she had added her own touches to that, to make delicious oranges. It was something she was very proud of, being able to carry on for the sake of her adoptive mother.

As she entered the small house, she slowly made her way to the refrigerator, taking out a small glass pitcher of lemonade, pouring herself a tall glass of it before setting it back in the fridge as she went and sat on the couch. Ever since Arlong had been defeated, Nojiko enjoyed times like this, being able to just sit around and enjoy the calm and silence. She figured that, with all the horrors that had been visited on them, everyone on the island deserved such simple pleasures.

Taking the occasional sip of her lemonade, she sat in silence, her eyes closed with a soft, contented smile on her face as she let the quiet sounds of night wash over her. The gentle sound of the surf crashing on the shore, the odd cricket chirping, and the rustling of leaves as a gentle breeze blew through.

Drinking down the last sip of the lemonade, she felt an involuntary shiver as the bitterly sweet liquid washed down her throat, to which she stood, setting the glass in the sink before making her way to the shower. Walking into the bathroom, she closed the door as she began to discard her clothing. Opening the hamper, she tossed in first her green t-shirt, black jeans, then her pink cotton panties and similarly colored bra. Turning away from the hamper, she looked in the mirror, taking good stock of her figure. 'Not bad.' she thought to herself, striking a pose similar to the one on Nami's newly released wanted poster. While not quite as well endowed as her younger sister, Nojiko was no slouch. She knew that she could drive the boys just as wild as any gal, especially her full hips, that drew the attention of any man she walked by with only a small sway. 'Not bad indeed, Nojiko' she smiled to herself, as she removed her dark crimson colored ribbon from her hair, setting it on the sink next to the shower. A hard day's work managed to keep her in shape, so that she would never lose to her younger sister.

Reaching into the shower, she turned the dial to make the water shoot from the nozzle, running her free hand under the water, adjusting the temperature dial as necessary before reaching a pleasantly warm temperature. Reaching the right temperature, the girl stepped into the shower, closing the curtain behind her. Letting out a contented sigh, she idly ran her hands over her body, letting the warm water soak her, cleaning off the sweat from the day. She opened her eyes, watching the odd trails of water running sown her smooth skin, leaving her skin wet from head to toe. Leaning her head down, she let the water soak her hair, turning it from a light lavender color to an almost dark purple tone.

Grabbing the bar of soap, she ran it under the shower before lathering it up, running the bar slowly over her every curve. As she felt the water washing over her, relaxing her muscles after a day of hard work, Nojiko allowed her thoughts to wander a bit. From the thoughts of bills and mandarin oranges and worrying for her sister, to warmer thoughts. She smiled as she thought of the times her and Nami had shared with their adoptive mother, how warm and loving the family was, even though none of them were related by blood. She often wondered if, somewhere out there, there was some relative, not only for her, but for Nami. A sister, a brother, an aunt or uncle. Anything. Somehow, she knew that if such a person was indeed out there, that Nami, and her captain with a taste for adventure, would find them. Then her thoughts began to focus a bit more, feeling her smile warm her a bit more as she recalled a single moment, during a celebration of freedom, that she had shared with the goofy young pirate. At the memory of his toothy grin, the lavender haired girl felt an odd tingle run up her spine, a pleasant feeling, but not one she had experienced many times before. 'Nojiko, what are you doing thinking about that?' she mentally chided herself, shaking the thought out of her head as she finished her shower.

After rinsing off the soap, and taking the strawberry scented shampoo, rubbing it through her hair before rinsing, she leaned forward, turning the dial to turn off the water. As she slid the curtain open, she reached out, grabbing the light blue towel that hung on the rack, patting herself dry a bit before wrapping it around her tightly, walking out of the bathroom with a gust of steam to accompany her. Shivering a bit at the cold floorboards, she made her way to her room, plopping herself right across her bed, legs hanging over the side. Lightly kicking her legs up and down, she slowly rolled over onto her back, staring up blankly at the ceiling, bringing her right index finger to her lips, touching them lightly as the memory of that night came back into her mind. 'Why do I keep thinking of that?' she wondered to herself. 'He is Nami's, and he makes her happy, so I am happy. Right?' As she thought this to herself, no answer came. She felt so frustrated. She had worried over her sister all their lives, even got all those tattoos to help her feel better. But, here she was practically fantasizing about one incident with a boy who, she could tell, her sister had strong feelings for. 'I am a horrible sister…' she thought, covering her eyes with her right arm as she felt the memory of that night wash over her.

It had only been one day since Arlong was defeated, he and his cronies lugged off to prison, or whatever other place people like them went. But even in such a short time, the spirits of the entire island had been lifted, all the people reveling in the new freedom that was being offered to them, throwing themselves fully into the festivities of the night. Despite all the hardships, and the meager provisions, everyone could not help but to celebrate, savoring the ecstasy of the night, a huge party to celebrate the pirates who had come to their tiny island and saved them from a tyrant.

But to look at these pirates, their leader in particular, you would never have thought they were capable of such a victory. Zoro had built himself something of a reputation as a pirate hunter, so it was not surprising to see that he had defeated a merman. In fact, many would have suspected that he was the true leader of the small band of pirates. The blonde cook, who flirted with any pretty girl he met gave off a totally different vibe, causing any to wonder whether he had truly won, had it not been witnessed by so many. Usopp, on a totally different note, had struck just about everyone as a coward, who would sooner run away than fight. So it was a shock to anyone present to find out that he had also defeated one of Arlong's 3 lieutenants. But even Zoro and Sanji, who had shown themselves to be very formidable, could do nothing to Arlong. The only one who could even cause any damage to the shark man, was the idiotic rubber captain.

As the party had gone on, and the guys had gone into their routines, Nojiko had found her gaze leaning over towards the boy with a straw hat, food seemingly disappearing into his mouth as though it were a black hole. To watch him stuff himself with all the food he could get his hands on, one would never believe that he had been in mortal danger only mere hours earlier. His wounds had been bandaged, but he still managed to eat enough food to cause his stomach to balloon outward in such an odd fashion. As she had watched him, she had to stifle a giggle as the boy nearly choked on a plate he had somehow inhaled. As she watched him, she felt herself smile, widening her eyes as she realized she was staring at the boy. 'I see why she wants to travel with them' she had thought, knowing what it was that was making her sister finally happy. 'These guys are amazing. I wish I could travel with them as well.' She grinned wider as Luffy continued to inhale all the food nearby as she thought of how well Nami would do on their ship. 'I guess they do need someone who can be serious', accurately figuring that they would be helpless without her sister.

Watching the boy, she found herself somehow drawn towards him, her legs moving without her telling them to. Before she could stop herself, she found herself looking down directly at him, her heart beating a bit faster than normal as he looked up at her, little bits of food on his cheeks. Smiling, she reached out, brushing off the bits of food, her eyes widening as she realized what she was doing. "Ah, thanks." he said, his smile gracing his face. That smile of his was so infectious, she wondered if anyone could resist it. "Na, Luffy, could you come with me for a minute?" she asked, her voice a little nervous as the words broke past her peach colored lips. Looking at her a bit confused, he grabbed a stray piece of meat, nodding as he stood up to follow her. As she slowly made her way off of the busy streets, she looked back, giggling lightly as she listened to his nonsensical song that he had been humming to himself. Slowing her pace, she let him catch up, reaching out and grabbing his hand in hers. As their skin made contact, she felt herself warm up, and he tensed, looking at her in a confused fashion. His skin felt so warm, the coarseness of them a contrast to her smooth, pale skin. Smiling warmly, she pulled him forward, motioning for him to sit down next to her as they reached the old house she and Nami had lived in.

For some reason, the boy sitting next to her made her extremely nervous, even though she had been around boys before. Something about this one was different though. There was some sort of charm that seemed to draw people to him. She wondered if it was just his carefree, childlike attitude, or maybe his kindness that he showed to those close to him. Whatever it was, she knew that it was what drew Nami to him, just as it was working on herself.

"Na, Luffy, has Nami told you anything about her past?" the older girl asked, looking towards the mandarin trees that spread out in front of them. "No. She hasn't" Luffy said, pointing his gaze in the same direction as his tone went a bit sad. Noticing his now sad tone, Nojiko pulled her knees up to her chest, feeling a slight breeze blow through her soft hair. "Don't worry," she said, causing the boy to look over at her, "I'm sure she will with time. She had a… difficult childhood." As she said this, Luffy looked angry, just like he did when he was fighting Arlong. Seeing the anger on his face, Nojko could not help but to smile. 'Nami really has found a great guy' she thought, feeling all of a sudden very jealous of the younger girl. "But," she continued, "I think she has found what she needed all this time." As she spoke, the girl noticed the gaze Luffy was giving her, making her blush a bit as he looked at her so intensely. With his brows furrowed, Nojiko could not help but to snicker a bit, realizing he was deep in thought.

As she snickered, his own face began to smile, not really caring why she was laughing, just content to watch her smile. It reminded him of Nami, and he knew that this girl cared for Nami as much as he did, if not more. He watched as her laugh began to calm down, watching her chest heaving a bit as her breathing was labored, looking curiously at the markings she had all over her body. "I got them for Nami." the girl spoke, bringing him back to attention as she realized he was staring at her tattoos. "For Nami?" he asked quizzically, making the girl giggle a bit before continuing. "Ah. When she had to work for Arlong, she got the tattoo as proof. So, when that happened, I got these to share a little bit of her pain." she said, running her left hand along her right arm, touching each tattoo. Luffy, in his childlike manner, reached over, brushing his own fingers lightly along the intricately designed markings. She gasped slightly, his fingers feeling so hot against her skin.

"Do tattoos hurt?" he asked, a hint of worry mixed with curiosity.

"Aa." she replied, nodding at the memory of the searing pain when she received her tattoos. Luffy, as though the action could somehow erase the memory, pressed his forehead against her shoulder, which made her blush. "What are you…" "Don't worry," he interrupted her, "I won't ever let anyone hurt Nami again. I promise." As he said this, he leaned up again, looking into her eyes as he smiled, making her heart just about leap through her throat. Throwing caution to the wind, all the thoughts swirling in her head, she just acted without thinking about it, pressing her lips firmly to those of the young man. With all she was, she pressed her emotions into her lips, hoping that somehow, the straw hat pirate could understand her feelings. The kiss, while not very professional, was very pleasant. His lips tasted strange, almost like salt water taffy, a taste she did not dislike, she decided. After a hesitant few seconds, she saw his eyes close, pressing his own lips back to hers, seemingly returning the feelings she had inside of her.

Without any resistance, she found her tongue slipping slowly into the warm mouth of the young pirate, wrestling against his own. The fervor of his tongue made her moan lightly into his mouth, reaching up and cupping his face in her hands. Then, feeling herself becoming weary, she ran the hands to his back, clutching at his red vest in a vain attempt to somehow deepen the kiss. 'I hope Nami doesn't see me this way' she thought to herself, feeling herself losing to the passion of this kiss. 'I wonder if she would forgive me' as she thought this, a stray tear ran down her cheek, just as Luffy broke the kiss. For an agonizing instant, Nojiko was left to lunge her lips lightly at the air, her eyes closed as she looked for his sweet lips again.

"Don't worry, nee-san" his voice began, bringing her back to the present. "I will protect Nami, even if it costs me my life." he said, his trademark grin adorning his face. 'What a goof, not even understanding my feelings' she thought, a smile on her own face. 'But that is alright, as long as he keeps his promise.' The way he said it, left no doubt in her mind that he would keep that promise, and that Nami would be truly happy traveling with this boy and his friends. She could not get any words out, and instead only nodded to the boy, feeling her cheek become warm as he brushed her tear away slowly. Her eyes wide, she watched as the boy left, heading back to the party, muttering something about meat. "he truly does have a one track mind" she chuckled to herself as he left her view, leaving her with a pleasant memory, and an easy mind, knowing that no matter what challenges awaited them on the seas, that her sister would someday return, with the Pirate King by her side.

Coming back to the present, she felt a warm sensation run over her, at the memory of the kiss she shared, and she chuckled to herself "Heh, at least I can say I was the first one to kiss the Pirate King." Feeling sleep taking over, she tossed the towel that had been around her onto the floor after running it through her hair to be sure it was dry. Feeling too comfortable, she didn't even bother to find clothing to wear to bed, opting to just feel the cool night air against her now unreasonably warm skin. As sleep came to her, she smiled a wicked, devious little smile, as a fun thought entered her head. 'Well, we are not technically sisters. And we love each other, so maybe she will be willing to share when she gets back?' Thoughts of a strange scenario in her head, she rolled over onto her right side, her smile still plastered on her face as she fell asleep, dreams of a Pirate King with two sisters at his side. One, a fiery red-head, the other her older, more level-headed sister. Somehow, she thought, he could handle both. Only time would tell.


End file.
